yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aka Gakusei
Also could anybody make her a better portrait please. If anybody does then can you not edit the whole thing but just make a few changes please. I'm am saying this because I suck at making portraits. :( Aka Gakusei is made and owned by Lovely Appearance Aka is a recolored version of Teal Streak but horizontal. She has brown hair with a dark red streak on the left side of her hair covering her left eye whole. She has crimson and really dark pink eyes. Personality Aka Gakusei is a serial killer. She carefully targets her victims and apparently plans their deaths while cleverly stalking them and by secretly gathering as much of their personal information as possible without getting exposed or caught. She kills because she thinks it's fun. (ikr) And she is a hacker.BUT WAIT THE HOLD THE FRICK UP BEFORE YOU GET YOUR PANTIES IN A BUNCH!(that was for the girls)i was going to say that if you were going to ask which most likely you weren't i wanted to say that she is not a yandere. Her crush is Kichirou Roumaigo! Relationships Mitti Tashoku: Usually when she is blowing a fuse she goes to hang out will Mitti to question life and tells her to give her advice to help her with her anger Haruto Yuto: Her wish to be boyfriend. Sukina Puritiku: Her cousin. She usually does favors for her. Quotes "Okay i'm happy their gone but i don't want that to be me next time" -After witnessing murder Trivia * She is paranoid * She has no siblings 100 Questions Edit * Please tell us your name. I-its Aka * When is your birthday? May 17, 2000 * Your blood type? '''AB * '''Please tell us your three sizes? N-no thanks''' ' * '''Tell us about your family composition.' * What's your occupation? A student of Akademi High school * Your favourite food? * Favourite animal? '''Moa * '''Favourite subject? '''None * '''Dislike subject? '''Math * '''Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? '''Of course there is! * '''Do you enjoy school? '''Not really * '''Are you in any school clubs? '''No * '''What's your motto? "IF SOMETHING WONT COME TO YOU THEN MAKE IT!" * Your special skill? Getting revenge * Tell us about your treasure? That would be my knife * Describe yourself in a single word? suspicious * Your forte? ''' * '''Your shortcomings? * Places in your memories? ''' * '''What is your favourite drink? '''Coca-Cola * '''How good can you swim? '''Amazingly good * '''Your timing in 50-meter race? * Your hobby or obsession? To stalk ^^ * Disliked food? Sardines * Anything you want most currently? '''To earn my senpai's love * '''Afraid of heights? Not at all * Dislike thunder? '''It helps me sleep strangely * '''Rainy or sunny? Rainy * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? I use a mechanical pencil * What do you eat for breakfast? '''Waffles * '''Do you believe in ghosts? '''Yes * '''Can you play any musical instruments? * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? '''Both * '''Ever in quarrel with your sisters? '''I don't have any siblings * '''Do you have a cellphone? Yes * How long is your commute to school? * Do you have more friends than most? '''I have only one friend * '''Your favourite sports? '''Track * '''How good can you cook? '''Really good * '''Favourite colours? '''Red * '''Anything you can never forgive? '''Betrayal * '''How tall are you? * Shoe size? * Your dreams? '''Marrying my senpai * '''Do you have any marriage desires? '''Having kids maybe * '''Do you dislike hot drinks? '''No because i like coffee * '''Do you like bitter coffee? '''NO! * '''Bed time? '''9:00 * '''Wake up time? '''7:00 * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''Bed person * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? '''Yes * '''Do you have any tips on losing weight? * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? '''Warm soba * '''Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. '''Right * '''Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. '''I am getting better at track * '''Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. '''I fell during track * '''What's the name of your school anthem? * What's your favourite flower? Red Chrysanthemum * What's your favourite saying? '''"I may look calm, but in my head I've killed you three times" * '''What's your favourite four kanji phrase? * What comes to mind when you think about spring? '''Flowers * '''And summer? '''Pools * '''What about fall? '''Leaf Piles * '''And then the winter? '''Snow mans * '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? To the native times * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? I like reading yandere manga * What's your allowance? * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. '''That i am suspicious * '''What are your hobbies? '''Stalking and Track * '''Tell us your weight. * What are you capable of? '''M-U-R-D-E-R * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? '''Pajamas * '''Has anyone ever asked you out? '''Yes * '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? '''Jump into a fallout shelter * '''Tell us about your daily routine. * What is something you always carry with you? 'A k-n-i-f-e * '''Western food? Japanese food? '''Chicken Katsu * '''How do you commute to school? ' * '''What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? Look at any updates on the news * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? '''Yawn * '''Where are you living right now? '''In a house * '''What kind of place is it? '''It's comfy * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? I got slapped by a boy * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? 'I got detention * '''Do you like roller coasters? '''Yes * '''How's your eyesight? '''I can see really far * '''What's your favourite holiday? '''Halloween * '''What job do you have in school? ' * 'What do you do in your freetime? '''Go on my phone to play Flappy Bird * '''How long do you study every day? '''2 hrs * '''Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? '''Mitti Tashoku * '''What do you do on the weekends? '''Go to track * '''If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' * '''Are the school rules really strict? '''Kind of * '''What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? '''Chicken Katsu * '''How many friends do you have? '''One * '''Do you take any detours when you go home? '''No * '''Are you interested in any actors? '''Yes my favorite is Rie Kugimiya * '''What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? It was fine i guess Category:Suspicious Category:Females Category:Classroom 3-1 Category:The Basu Sister's OC's Category:OCs